Songs For Those Of Legend
by Quicquidlibet
Summary: A series of songfics for Rose and the Doctor. Rated T for language.
1. Keep On

**I don't own Doctor Who or any song used. **

**This is a series of drabbles based on songs I know. Dedicated to Doctor'sgirlcompanion. I know I said you inspired two stories, but I lied. You inspired MORE than two songfics. So they're all here. **

* * *

><p><strong>Keep On<strong>

**Song: The World Is Mine (I Don't Know Anything) by Alex Day **

* * *

><p><em>They say time's a healer but my watch can't tell the time <em>

_The left hand's stuck six months ago and I can't find the right _

_I don't know anything _

* * *

><p>The Doctor always traveled. Usually with a companion, occasionally on his own.<p>

He was arrogant, cocky. Boasting his Time Lord status. But he knew his limits.

Time. Time was his limit.

He knew that his companions left him in the end. All of them.

And then Rose came along.

Rose.

She promised forever. And he believed her.

He was an idiot.

They always leave him. Always.

But it still hurt.

Dammit. It hurt like HELL.

He should've known. He should've seen it coming.

At least she was safe. In a parallel world, yes, but safe.

That's what kept him going. He was miserable without her, but he kept traveling, saving the world.

But he missed her. HE MISSED HER DAMMIT.

Everyday he was tempted to jump worlds and see her. And everyday he reminded himself what would happen if he did.

He was the Last of the Time Lords. Traveling the universe, saving millions. He couldn't risk it. But he could imagine it. He could imagine her back with him. Back in his arms.

But he always opened his eyes to disappointment afterwards.

It got to the point where he stopped caring what would happen if he went to her. He didn't care about protecting the universe anymore.

But he knew she still would. So he never stopped.

He kept going. He kept going because even though he'd destroy his universe to be with her in the other one, he would never let her down and do just that.

Wherever he went, he kept as many people alive as he could, because he knew how it felt to lose someone. Oh, he knew that feeling. And he'd be damned if anyone else had to feel it.

So he kept going on.

* * *

><p><em>So let's pretend for just one minute <em>

_The world, the world, the world, the world _

_The world is mine but you're not there_


	2. She And He

**This song is actually more pleasant. I love dancing to it. The entire song itself doesn't actually work well with the Rose/Doctor pairing, but the lines used in this always remind me of them. **

* * *

><p><strong>She And He<strong>

**Song: This by Darius Rucker **

* * *

><p><em>All the fights and the tears and the heartache <em>

_I thought I'd never get through _

_And the moment I almost gave up _

_All led me here to you _

_I didn't understand it way back when _

_But sitting here right now _

_It all makes perfect sense _

* * *

><p>Rose was all smiles when she and the Doctor were together.<p>

The Doctor was brighter, happier, when he was around Rose.

She loved traveling with him and she never wanted it to end.

He dreaded the day when she would decide she had enough of him and left.

She never said, but she loved him.

He refused to admit it, even to himself, but he had fallen for her.

She lived everyday to the fullest, taking danger in stride, running on adrenaline.

He lived to amaze her, to show her the universe, always searching for a place she would like.

She saw right through him when he relived his past, when he was hiding his sadness.

He had been a mess after the Time War, and then he met her.

She held him together, put the bounce in his step.

He swore to protect her.

She promised forever.

He believed her.

* * *

><p><em>For every stoplight I didn't make <em>

_Every chance I did or didn't take _

_All the nights I went too far _

_All the girls that broke my heart _

_All the doors that I had to close _

_All the things I do but I didn't know _

_Thank God for all I missed _

_Cos it led me here to this _


	3. That's Why

**Alright, this is the actual song from Doctor'sgirlcompanion's fic that inspired these drabbles. **

* * *

><p><strong>That's Why <strong>

**Song: Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down **

* * *

><p><em>I watched the world fall to the dark side of the moon <em>

_After all I knew it had to be something thing to do with you _

_I really don't mind what happens now and then _

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end _

* * *

><p>He was self-destructing.<p>

It was inevitable really.

He did just experience the Time War after all.

It was bound to happen eventually.

He'd tell himself that he was a Time Lord and Time Lords don't self-destruct.

But he didn't really care.

He was the last of his species, who's to tell whether or not he should do so?

Himself, that's who.

Then he met Rose.

He kept a safe distance like he always did.

At first.

But then the Daleks came back.

Then she looked in the heart of the TARDIS.

Then he kissed her.

Then he regenerated.

Then he grew closer to her.

He was no longer self-destructive.

Not with her around.

She kept him sane.

She gave him a reason to go on.

She gave him a reason to uphold the reputation of the Time Lords.

She gave him a new reason to live.

She was wonderful.

She was cheeky.

She was brave.

She was clever.

She could render him speechless.

She knew how to cheer him up.

She knew how to irritate him to no end.

But, no matter what she did, he loved her.

Oh, yes, he loved her.

He loved her a lot.

And he didn't see that changing any time soon.

Actually, he didn't see that changing ever.

Cos he loved her.

No matter what.

That's why.

* * *

><p><em>If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? <em>

_If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand? _

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman, my kryptonite_


End file.
